Lord VS Gaurdian
by King of B and W
Summary: Kris magoolager, brother of discord, has saved Fluttershy from Celestia, But now has to turn an old partner of a doctor into the new and improved doctor. What will this bring him and will he find out anything about his past. (read murdershy if you want the first story and The return of the rainbow factory for the other story.)


** This is the very first story of this kind. Two stories written together in a sense. I already started a story called The Return of the Rainbow Factory. Im writing this story in link with that story. How it will work is kinda simple, one chapter will affect the surroundings of another. I planned this out to the last detail and around the last chapter will be the most confusing cause you would have to go from story to story to read it. Like one line of text is in one story and the response is in the other. Around the 3****rd**** chapter of this story you will Figure out the Plot and why im writing it like this. Im starting this story from the last chapter in another story I wrote Murdershy. Its one big series im doing, so please read, tell your friends, and Enjoy Lord VS Guardian. One last thing, my friend is writing his own fan fiction ( I have know Idea when he will post it. When he does ill send a link. His OC is Fire-Starter, mine is Kris Magoolager, and my beautiful wife is Kim Blade.**

I walked back up the stairs of Canterlot grand castle kinda impressed with me. I just told off princess Celestia. She looked so shocked and confused, but now I have to do a favor for her. I don't wanna help her with anything, maybe Luna cause im a night stallion, but not Celestia. I could leave, but then she might kill Fluttershy and I can't let that happen. Fluttershy is so happy and pregnant with Rainbow Dashes child. I sighed and walked in front of the huge doors to the main conference hall.

Before I could place one hoof on the door I heard a crash in the room and ran thru.

"Kris, a red alicorn. I need you to go retrieve him, he escaped. That's only part of your job now GO." Celestia looked serious, but extremely scared. I teleported outside looking for this Alicorn, but stopped and remembered something. Oh crap, please for the love of Luna it's not…

"Uncle, you have to hide me. Celestia was about to kill me I think like she killed my dad and your brother." I looked at Fire- Starter and sighed heavily at the ground.

"First, Turned to stone and killing, not the same thing. One is trapping and one is killing."

" Oh, anything else."

"Ya, one more thing." I bash his head in hard knocking him out and drag him back to Celestia by the horn.

"Thank you Kris, is he dead."

"Know, he's not dead just sleeping. May I ask why you have my friend fire- starter locked up."

"Your friend?"

"Im surprised that your surprised, im the brother of discord and he's the son of discord." She coughed extremely hard and her wings spread out at the word "son". She didn't know that. I kept laphing out loud and saw her face. She was now red with anger at my joy in her dispense, so she turned me into stone. I broke free within 2 seconds, but it hurt like hell and made me go wobbly. She laphed at that as fire woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOUR WORKING FOR CELESTRIA." He looked so mad at me, so I took his horn and snapped it in half. He howled in absolute pain and Celestia looked so shocked her eyes were like frozen in time. I used my healing powers and regenerated his horn. "Don't get so mad, shes not a total air head like I said. I owe her a favor cause she spared my friends life and in turn im guessing that in volves you."

Celestia snapped out of it when I said favor and used her hoof to signal us to walk. I had to beg fire to come, but he ended up coming. As we walked down a long spiral of stairs she told us more of the mission. "A gray stallion with a young child appeared in the library out of know where, looking like shit. (This made me remember of when I was lost in the woods till Fire found me. I was lost and very warm due to the fire in my veins like his. Only things I remembered were a black Vampire Pegasus and my chaos magic. Of course my name, but still. I wander who this girl was) we keep him down here with the child because we don't know if they are deadly or friendly."

"Do they have names," I asked wandering.

"The Pegasus is Larry and the child is Jen."

"So what exactly is our job lady," fire asked anxiously.

"Are you familiar with the Unicorn John Smith." Fire shook his head along with me. "He is married to a Ms. Derpy and he's not really a pony. He's an alien from another world called doctor hooves. He has a box called the TARDIS that can travel thru time and space. Larry says he knew the Doctor and journeyed with him thru time and space, but fell thru a black hold with Jen. Luna did a back gowned look into the doctor thru his dreams and comfier Larry was telling the truth. I told the Doctor how he could work for equestria, but refused. That's when you two come in."

"You want us to steal the TARDIS, ok :D," said fire happily.

" No, I want you two to help Larry as he becomes the new and improve doctor. I need someone to break into the TARDIS and make plans to build a copy and someone to distract derpy and the doctor."

"What's in it for me," said fire wander.

"I will leave you alone and give let you have some time with your father." Fire looked at Celestia and smiled exceptionally. She looked at me," you have to do this so good luck." Before I could say a word I was in front of a muffin shop with Fire. I hate it when she teleports me places, how rude.

I looked at Fire and we came up with the plan. I do the building and planning, he distracts.

"MY SWEAT PONY BRO'S, WANNA JOIN THE HUNT FOR HUMAN REMAINS." A light blue unicorn asked us and I got pissed cause this was the 10th time she asked me.

"NO LYRA, NOW LEAVE." She left grumpy and Fire walked in while I went behind.

_ Fire- Starter: _I went inside and was greeted by derpy. I didn't want to tell anyone this, but I knew derpy. In fact I am crushed shes married because I love her. Shes so special and amazing, I just want to be with her forever. Her beautiful yellow mane and gray coat. I want to be hers so badly that when I walked to the counter and she looked up, I kissed her hard on the lips.

She turned red with passion and playfully slapped me. "Oh silly im with someone and have a baby girl named ditzy." I heard this and smiled, knowing the perfect distraction.

I jumped on the counter and got very close to you, "time to play with your muffins then." I grabbed her and kissed her hard, forcing myself on her.

_Kris:_ I got to the back and saw the blue police box right when I heard a loud cry for help. I hid just in time to see the Doctor burst thru the doors into the building. Damn Fire, what you are doing. You were supposed to make a distraction, not be a distraction. I went over and into the open doors of the TARIS, then back on, then back in. bigger on the inside, I know a spell for that. I looked at the basic controls, everything seemed pretty simple for my mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE," came a voice that told me I was screwed.


End file.
